tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Calvoris (Class)
Ship Name(s): Lavie, Radius, Manhattan Commissioned: June 5th 4562 under the command of Captain Misuki Raion-Travis; Refitted in September of 4562 Registry: CT-023481-01-A thru C Designed by: Lonhorn Corporation Classification: Calvoris Class Light Freighter Decks: 4 Complement: 37 26 Crew (8 Officers and 18 Enlisted) 10 Droids (5 Repair and 5 Security) 1 Passenger Evacuation Limit: 120 Equipment 4 High Yield Plasma Cannons 4 Torpedo Launchers (10 Torpedoes) Class X Shields Enhanced Hull Plating Auto-destruct Mode Slipstream Drive Attachments Shuttlebays: 2 (One for ships and one for mechs) Fighters: 2 (Misuki’s fighter and Josh's fighter) Shuttles: 1 (Used for planet transportation/away missions) Workbees: 2 (Used for repairs) Mechs: 3 (Hanger Max) {Fox, Protector and Guardian} Layout Deck 1: Bridge, Captain's Ready Room, XO's Office, Officers Quarters (2 Two Person Rooms and 3 One Person rooms), VIP Quarters (1 One Person Room), Meeting Room, Armory/Security Office (Brig located in a secured section of the Security Office), Cannon Access (2) Deck 2: Crew Quarters (6 One Person Rooms), Holo-suite, Kitchen/Dining Room, Medical Bay, CMO’s Office, Science Lab, Shuttle Bay, Transporter Room Deck 3: Crew Quarters (6 Two Person Rooms), Computer Core, Docking Bay, Torpedo Storage, Forward and Aft Launchers, Cargo Bay, Weapons Control Room Deck 4: Mech Hanger/Pilot Lockers, Slipstream Drive, Generator, Main Engineering, Life Support, Emergency Systems, Plasma Injectors, Other Engineering Systems, EPS Manifolds, Droid Storage The ship has great defensive capabilities for its size and is mostly automated. The armory contains 4 laser rifles, 2 personal side arms, 4 explosives, 3 flash charges, 2 personnel vests and a saber. On the bridge a lock box contains 3 personal side arms and a distress beacon. The medical bay has anything to treat all illnesses and injuries and the food/services on board are decent. Each persons quarters contain a small bathroom, a bedroom (with standard bed), a living/work area(personal study with a desk library ect), a food replicator, a shower(bath in the captain and xo's quarters with optional shower system), personal holographic viewer, a null-grav sleeping chamber, a personal computer system/communications system and provisions for pets. In the Captain and XO's quarters the bed can be modified. Due to the ships restrictions in size only the CO and XO are given offices and they contain a desk with chairs(3), a briefing screen, computer system, emergency medical kit, ship computer access terminal, a large window, plants and related amenities. Crew Services Medical bay: There is one small sickbay facility located on deck 2, equipped with an intensive-care center (1 bed), a laboratory, the CMO's office, a surgical suite, a morgue, a biohazard isolation unit, and a dental care office. It has 2 other biobeds for general check ups ect. Lastly pursuant to Medical Protocols, all Medical Facilities are equipped with holo-emitters for the usage of the Medical Holograph System. The Ship's Medical Officer also acts as the ships counselor and has an office as part of the medical bay. It consists of a private office, with standard furnishings (decorated to the Counselors preference), personal viewscreen, a computer display, and replicator. An individual therapy room furnished with chairs and couch for one on one session, as well as a large, group therapy room, consisting of several couches and chairs are located adjacent to the Counselor's office. In the event of a crew member suffering a psychotic episode, and needing to be isolated from the crew, the ill crewman is kept in sickbay, in the isolation unit, or in the intensive care units, as determined by bed availability. Lounge: The dining room doubles as a lounge; it contains a computer system for games and some sports balls/equipment for the crews use. Category:Starship Classes Category:Sessions Category:Ships